Future Romance
by chokawaii
Summary: full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Future Romance

ok you guys. this is what this is about. kuki grows up. has a girl named summer. no husband. summer's friends are sandy, sammy and brad. she is very popular. then wally's son, Jake is a loner and has no friends. summer and jake meet, thus turning into a relationship. but when kuki and wally meet each other because of their teenager's relationship how will they cope with meeting each other for the first time in 14 years?

"SUMMER! SCHOOL TIME!" Kuki shouted. "Coming mom!" Summer shouted. Summer got out of her bed and changed into her regular clothes, a spaghetti strapped shirt, pink skirt and jeans. "Well good morning honey." Kuki greeted her daughter. "Hey mom. I gotta go to school. No time for breakfast. Bye!" Summer said, running out the door. "Such a grown up..." Kuki said to herself.

"Hey Summer!" Brad said, running up to her. Summer smiled, "Hey Brad, so how's life?" She giggled. Brad smiled, "Very fine dear." He answered in an English accent. Summer laughed, "Very cute Brad." Sammy came running up to them, "Hey Summer, Brad." "Hey Sammy." Summer greeted, "Oh! Come on Brad, do it." Summer pleaded. "Hello Samantha. Jolly good weather, cup of tea yes?" Brad answered in a very English accent. Sammy laughed, "That's good Brad."

Sandy saw them and yelled, "Wait for me guys!" They stopped as Brad looked at Sandy, "Hey Sandy, how are ya feelin?" Sandy ran over, "I'm fine! Thanks Brad!" Summer looked back at Sandy, "Yeah, I just can't believe you barfed on Brad at the theater. Nice one. Yet utterly disgusting." Summer said, making a gross face.

Sammy looked at her friends, "So guys, what are we gonna do today?" Summer giggled, "Flirt with boys, duh!" Brad gave her a face. "Of course not you Brad. We're just friends, and that's what we'll always be." Summer smiled. Brad put his arm around her shoulder, "True dat, true dat." Summer giggled and said, "Come on you guys, The Wizard of Oz! Let's do it!" Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

Summer and her friends linked arms and started skipping to school.

"Jake, time to get up." Wally said. Jake slowly got out of his bed and slowly walked downstairs. He changed into his everyday clothes. Jeans, black jacket, and a hat. After he walked downstairs he sat down at the table. His dad already had a pop tart waiting in the toaster. "Hey dad." Jake said, yawning. The pop tart popped out as Jake grabbed it and left, "Have a good day at school mate." Wally said, waving. Jake turned and closed the door, "Whatever."

Jake started walking and saw Summer and her friends skipping, arms linked. "Losers." Jake said, "They're so dumb..."

Summer was skipping along, then saw Jake, his hands in his pockets, "Poor guy. No friends, no self-esteem...how does Jake live life without friends?" She asked herself. Her friends looked at her as she smiled back at them.

When they got to school everyone was smiling and greeting Summer and her friends. When Jake came everyone shushed and started whispering and pointing at him. Jake just kept on walking, hands stuffed in pockets. "If only there was something I could do..." Summer thought.

Ok. That's the first chappie. Hope y'all enjoyed it. R&R! I was inspired to write this from my friend, lovebird3000's website. The Numbuh three's daughter and family section. Because I was thinking of that site when I was drawing a picture of kuki's daughter which then turned into a story. Thanks lovebird3000! U rock! J


	2. Chapter 2

Future Romance

Jake was ignoring all the people pointing and whispering, talking about him. Summer broke away from her friends as they looked at her in confusion, "Hey Summer! Where are you going?" Brad asked. Summer looked back at them, "I'll be right back!" They shrugged as they started walking away. Jake was walking around and leaned against a pillar looking at the floor. He saw a shadow. He looked up and saw Summer, standing before him innocently, "Hi, I'm Summer." Jake looked at her and held out a hand, "Jake." He said plainly.

Summer looked around nervously, "Soooo...uhhhh...you wanna hang out after school with me and my friends?" Jake looked at her and could not say no, "Sure." He said, looking back down at the floor. Summer giggled, "Thanks Jake." She smiled and walked away.

Jake smacked his forehead, "Now look what you did you idiot. I can't face the most popular girl in school and her friends by myself! My image will be ruined. Great." Jake looked at Summer as she was running back to her friends.

Summer ran back to her friends, "Hey guys! We're gonna hang out with Jake after school. Is that ok?" They all looked at each other and shrugged, "Yeah, sure why not. Poor guy has no friends." Summer smiled, "Thanks guys, this means a lot to me. I feel really sorry for him..." Brad elbowed Sammy, "I don't think that's all she's feeling..." Sammy giggled as Summer hit Brad and blushed, "BRAD!"

Brad looked at Sandy and Sammy laughing, "Thank you thank you, I'll be here all day." Summer blushed and ran off laughing, "You guys are horrible!" Sammy looked at her and giggled, "I know we are!" Summer was running and ran right into Jake, "Oh, hi Jake. I'm really sorry. It's just that my friends, thought that I-you. Hee hee...ahem...bye!"

Jake looked at her, "Ok...what was that about?"

Well, short chappie, but at least I updated fast!

R&R! thanx guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Future Romance chappie 3!

After school

Summer and her friends met up with Jake at the gate, "Ok, come on Jake, let's go!" Summer said, yanking Jake with her. Jake jerked as she pulled him along, "So where are we going?" Jake asked. Summer smiled, "The movies. The ultimate friend activity." Jake started walking with Summer and her friends, "So what movie are we gonna watch Summer?" Brad asked, "Oh...just something good...like Megotran..." Summer and her friends giggled as Jake looked at them, raising an eyebrow.

At the theater

"5 tickets please, for Megotran." Summer said, handing money to the cashier. The cashier handed them their tickets, "Have a nice day, enjoy the movie." Summer smiled, "Thanks." They walked into the theater that had 3 other people in it, "I guess it wasn't that popular..." Sammy said looking around. "Yeah talk about hook, line and stinker." Sandy said, looking at all the empty seats. Summer looked at their disappointed faces, "You guys, this isn't bad. HELLO? FRONT ROW!" They all ran over to the front and sat down.

Jake sat next to Summer. Summer sat next to Brad. Brad sat next to Sandy and Sammy was the last person. The movie started as fighting scenes went on. Summer leaned over to her friends as she and Jake said, "I'll go get some popcorn." Summer giggled, "No, I will." Jake looked at her, "I will." Brad looked at both of them, "Would you two stop fighting and get it together?" Summer smiled, "Right." Summer and Jake walked over to the concession stand and got some popcorn. Summer looked at the candy, "I'm gonna get some Bubblegum Blastoffs." Jake looked at her, "I love those." Summer smiled at him, "You do? So do I!"

They walked back into the theater as Summer sat down in her seat. As she was reaching for some popcorn Jake was also getting some. Summer reached for the popcorn and felt something warm and fingery. She looked down and saw herself holding hands with him.

Summer blushed as Jake did the same. After the movie ended, Summer and Jake walked out with Sandy, Sammy, and Brad. All they did was talk to each other leaving Summer's friends walking with themselves. Summer and Jake looked at their friends, "Hey guys, me and Jake are gonna go somewhere else, do you guys wanna come?" Their friends all looked at each other and shook their heads, "Nah...we...uhhh...gotta go to dinner...bye!"

Summer shrugged as Jake took hold of her hand and they walked away. Summer and Jake had a great time. First they had dinner, then a walk on the wharf and they watched the sunset. Summer and Jake weren't just friends, they were in love... (soo soo soo cheesy)

Summer looked at Jake, "Jake, this was the best time I ever had. I hope we can do this again..." Jake smiled, "Sure Summer." Jake rubbed the back of his neck, "Ummmm...can I walk you home...?" Summer giggled, "Sure Jake."

As they got closer to Summer's house Kuki saw them and yelled, "Summer-san! DINNER TIME!" Summer looked at Jake then turned, "I gotta go from here. Bye!" Jake waved as she ran off, "Bye Summer!"

well end chappie 3. R&R. extremely short, but updated fast. sooooo yea. what should happen next? u tell me! i have writers block...you guys tell me in the review what u think should happen next!


	4. Chapter 4

Future Romance chappie 4

Summer walked into the kitchen as Kuki raised an eyebrow, "So, who's the cute guy?" Summer blushed, "Mom! His name's Jake. He's really nice though." Kuki smiled, "So he's not gonna rape you any time soon?" She joked. Summer laughed, "Oh yeah, of course he is." Kuki made her way to the fridge, "So what'da want for dinner Summer?" Summer started thinking, "Uhh...How about...noodles?" Kuki smiled and got some noodles out of the fridge, "Noodles it is."

_**AT JAKE'S HOUSE**_

Jake walked into his house and saw Wally sitting on couch watching TV. Jake looked in the kitchen and saw nothing cooking or already on the table. Jake looked back at Wally, "Uh, Dad? What's for dinner?" Wally just stared at the TV screen, "There's some frozen hot dogs in the freezer. You can make hot dogs. Oh yeah, and I like relish on my hot dogs." Jake rolled his eyes, "Why don't you EVER do anything dad?"

Wally had a sad look on his face, "Just because..." Jake looked down and sighed, "I mean, why don't you go out on dates or something?" Wally grew angry, "I DON'T WANT TO!" Jake sat down next to his dad, "What happened dad? Something in high school or something?" Wally put his hand on Jake's knee then got up, "I don't wanna talk about it..." Jake shrugged as he yelled out to his dad, "HEY DAD! I HAVE A...well she's not really my girlfriend but I GOT A GIRL!" Wally smiled a little bit, "Nice boobs?" He snickered. Jake blushed, "Dad! I'm serious!" Wally laughed, "I know Jake...I know."

Wally walked down with Jake, "I'd like to meet her."

_**AT SUMMER'S HOUSE**_

"Sooo...who's the lucky guy?" Summer was helping her mom chop up some celery, "Jake..." Kuki smiled, "Ooooh...well if you're happy with him I'm gonna want to meet him." Summer looked at her mom and hugged her, "OH THANKS SO MUCH MOM! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS TO ME!" Kuki hugged her back, "Ok, ok. I get it." Summer giggled and let go of her, "Sorry mom." Kuki smiled, "It's ok. You got my giggle..." Summer grinned, "I guess I do huh?" They both laughed until they heard a noise. It was their doorbell. Summer skipped to the door, "I got it mom!"

Summer opened the door and was surprised, "Jake? What are you-" Jake cut her off, "I have good news!" He smiled. Summer tilted her head, "What?" Jake looked at her and said, "My dad wants to meet you!" Summer giggled, "Really? Because my mom wants to meet you!" Jake smiled, "That's cool!" Summer hushed him, "Hey I have an idea. Is your dad single?" Jake looked at her in confusion, "Well yeah, but-" Summer smiled, "Because my mom is too...Get it?" Jake smiled slyly, "Oooh...We're gonna set 'em up..." Summer smiled, "Isn't that great?"

Jake smiled. "Yeah. How should we do it?" They huddled and started talking about it. Jake left and waved to Summer, "Bye!" Summer waved, "Bye Jake! Don't forget about tomorrow!" Jake smiled, "How could I?" Kuki walked up to Summer, "Who was it?" Summer smiled, "Just Sandy, asking me if I've seen her IPod."

Kuki frowned, "Oh, that's too bad. She lost it?" Summer looked around, "Uh...yeah." Summer walked upstairs and used her cell to call her house phone. The phone rang as Summer ran downstairs, "I'LL GET IT!" She pretended to talk to someone and hung up. Kuki looked at her, chopping some carrots now, "Who was it?" Summer smiled, "It was Jake. He said that his dad wanted to meet me. And I told him you wanted to meet him! Crazy huh?" Kuki laughed, "It is." Summer smiled, "So, we're all gonna meet at the park, tomorrow right after school." Kuki looked at her schedule, "Ok! We'll see him tomorrow."

_**AT JAKE'S HOUSE**_

Jake was doing the same thing as Summer and pretended to talk on the phone. Wally yelled from his bedroom, "Who was that?" Jake yelled, "IT WAS SUMMER! I TOLD HER THAT YOU WANTED TO MEET HER AND HER MOM SAID THAT SHE WANTED TO MEET ME! Crazy huh?" Wally smiled in his bed, "Yeah it is." Jake looked around, "So, we're all gonna meet at the park after school, ok dad?" Wally thought for a minute, "Ok! I'm not doing anything!" Jake smiled and said to himself, "It's gonna work."

Well chappie 4 for ya. In the next chappie...THEY'RE GONNA MEET! Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Future Romance chappie 5

Summer just got out of school. She met up with Jake by the gate and smiled, "Ready?" Jake smiled, "Ready." Summer ran all the way home and saw her mom wearing business clothes. She made a nasty face and said, "Mom? Are you seriously gonna wear that to meet my almost boyfriend?" Kuki looked in the mirror, "Why? I like it…" Summer looked at her, "Well I don't." Kuki stomped upstairs and came back down wearing a pink spaghetti strapped shirt, and blue jeans. She looked back at Summer, "Bettter?" Summer gave her a thumbs-up, "MUCH better."

AT JAKE'S HOUSE

Jake walked in and saw his dad wearing a white undershirt and his dirty jeans. Jake looked disgusted, "Dad? Are you seriously gonna wear that?" Wally looked at it, "Looks fine to me." Jake made a face, "Uh…no it doesn't. Wear something else." Wally went upstairs and fixed his hair, put on an orange polo and jeans. Wally looked at him, "Better?" Jake smiled, "Better." Wally opened the door and said, "Come on, don't wanna be late."

AT THE PARK

Summer was looking around for Jake while Kuki was checking out some bicyclist passing by. Summer nudged her elbow. Kuki turned, "Ow, what was that for?" Summer looked at her, "We're looking for Jake." Kuki rolled her eyes, "Ok, ok." Summer saw Jake with his dad, "They're here!" Kuki was looking out at the kids playing on the playground. Jake and Wally walked up to them, "Hey Summer!" Jake said hugging her. Summer smiled, "Hey Jake!"

Wally looked at Summer, "So this is Summer." Kuki turned around as Wally stood, lovestruck. Kuki looked at Jake, "And this is Jake." Kuki looked at Wally, also lovestruck. Jake and Summer gave each other a thumbs-up and said, "Uh….we're gonna go over there…you guys mingle." Kuki smiled and held out a hand, "I'm Kuki, Summer's mother." Wally kissed her hand, "Wally, Jake's dad." Kuki giggled, "Bonjour." Wally smiled, "Sooo…this is it? Just you and Summer?" Kuki smiled, "Yeah, just us."

Wally smiled, "Same here!" Kuki felt happy she wasn't the only one, "Really? That's great!" Wally frowned, "Just us…" Kuki looked at him and frowned also, "Oh no…did..did something happen?" Wally's eyes started tearing up, "Oh..no..I don't want to trouble you with sad stories." Kuki frowned, "No, it's ok…Do you want to tell me? Or no?"

Wally sat on the park bench, "Well…it happened when Jake was just born. My wife…Jessi..died from a heart attack. Right after she had Jake, she had a small series of heart attacks..they'd happen almost everyday. I'd never know when she'd leave me…Then finally…after a couple weeks, she woke up next to me…dead." Kuki started crying herself, "T-T-That's terrible…" Wally smiled, "But I'm over it now." Kuki wiped her eyes, "That's-That's-that's good." Wally put his arm around her, "No, really, I'm ok. It's just whenever I talk about it…" Kuki smiled, "Oh…ok…" She smiled, "This is a great way to start a friendship huh?" Wally laughed, "Yeah. How about we…start over…dinner?" Kuki smiled, "Sure. Where and when?" Wally looked around and saw a restaurant across the street, Moose, one of the most fanciest and romantic restaurants around, "Moose?" Kuki felt flattered, "You mean Moose? The Moose? I'd love to!" She smiled, "So what time? 7:30?" Wally smiled, "7:30."

Summer and Jake just so happened to run back and came up with an excuse, "Long cotton candy line. Ready to go mom?" Summer asked. Kuki looked at Wally, "Yeah. Bye Wally, Jake." Wally looked at Kuki, "Bye Kuki, Summer." They walked off, Kuki and Wally still staring at each other.

CHAPPIE 5! Woo! Major kuki/wally. Puleez review. Thanx guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Future Romance

( ) ( ) ( ) ( )chappie 6 ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

---(i was bored ok:P)

Summer was walking with Jake to nowhere in particular, "So...do you think it worked?" Jake raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "Psssh. Are you kidding?" Summer giggled, "Juuust asking...--where are walking to anyway?" Jake looked around, "Heck. I dunno." Summer gave him big puppy eyes, "Walk me home?" Jake smiled, "How could I refuse?" Summer smiled, "Yay." She linked arms with him and put her head on his shoulder. Jake blushed and started walking her home.

AT SUMMER'S HOUSE

Kuki was running around like madwoman. Putting different outfits in front of her, facing the mirror. "Bye Jake! Thanks for walking me!" Summer walked in, "Geez mom, where's the fire?" Kuki rushed over to her, "FINALLY!!! YOU'RE BACK!!" Summer looked at her weirdly, "Uh...yeeeeeah..." Kuki put two different outfits in front of her, "Which one?!!! THIS ONE? OR THIS ONE?" Summer pointed a finger at one and her mother rushed off. When she suddenly remembered when she and Jake were eavesdropping that their parents were going on a date. Summer had a full on grin. She rushed to the phone and called Jake.

A rushed answer followed, "HELLO?!" "Hello. It's Summer. Can I-" "Just a second." Suddenly Jake was on the line, "Hello?" "Hey!" Summer answered. "Oh. Hey Summer." "Is it a madhouse over there too?" Summer asked. "Yeah...it is..." Jake answered. "It's weirdin me out." Summer giggled, "Don't you remember?" Jake thought for a minute, "Nooo..." "OUR PARENTS ARE GOING ON A DATE!" Summer squealed. Jake remembered too, "Oooooooh yeeeeeah..." "So get your dad all primped up. I'll get my mom all prettied up. Bye!" Summer said, as she made kissing noises before hanging up. Jake blushed, "Yeah...will do." They hung up.

AT PRECISELY 7:30 (at kuki's house)

There was a knock on the door. Summer glanced from the couch smiling. Kuki rushed down, "I GOT IT!! I GOT IT!!" Sounding like a little girl whose mother promised her candy after she got home from work. Summer stepped in front of her mother, "Mom. Go upstairs. Do you seriously wanna waste this outfit at the door? It's way hotter if you walk downstairs. So vamanos!!" Kuki rushed upstairs. Summer opened the door, pretending to be surprised, "Why Mr. Beatles...Hello." Wally looked around behind Summer, "Hi..." He looked around some more, "Summer..." " If you're looking for my mom she's upstairs." She then said slightly louder so her mother would come down, "SHE SHOULD BE COMING DOWN SOON THOUGH!!!"

Kuki would've looked like a dream if she didn't trip on her heels and fall down the stairs. Summer slapped her forehead. Wally rushed over to her, "ARE YOU OK?!" Kuki giggled nervously, "Yeeeeeah...hehehe..." Wally stepped back and heard a slight squish, "What...was...that?" Summer buried her face in the couch, "Oh God..." Kuki just stared down at Wally's very expensive shoes with wide- eyes, "OH...MY...GOD...I AM SOOOO SORRY...I WAS MEANING TO CLEAN THAT UP.." Wally looked down and saw that Kuki's cat, Duchess, had left him a little royal surprise. Wally got chills, "Well...let's...go...then..." Kuki walked out with Wally and they left. Summer slammed her head against the wall, "This date is gonna be ugly..." Summer looked out the window and saw that Wally had already managed to rear end the street light by their house. Summer shook her head, "What have we done?"

oooo...chappie 6...chappie 7 (not gonna show the date cuz then it'll ruin the outcome of it. so next chappie is when they get back. but kuki'll tell what happened to summer. so you will hear about the date.) R&R pplz!


End file.
